supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Superdragón
Superdragón (Super Dragon en inglés; ''スーパードラゴン Sūpā Doragon'' en japonés) es el Smash Final de Yoshi en Super Smash Bros. Brawl ''y en ''Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U. Descripción Este movimiento consiste en que a Yoshi le crecen alas, que le permiten volar y lanzar bolas de fuego por la boca. Las bolas de fuego se activan tanto con el botón de movimiento especial como el botón de ataque. Si no se pulsa ningún botón durante un tiempo, Yoshi lanzará llamas durante un breve periodo. Yoshi también puede hacer daño si toca físicamente a sus adversarios sin lanzar fuego. En Super Smash Bros. Brawl las bolas de fuego explotan al impactar contra el adversario pero en Super Smash Bros. 4 estas son capaces de traspasar al rival. Galería Super Dragón SSBB (2).jpg|Yoshi lanzando una bola de fuego en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Super Dragón SSBB (3).jpg|Si no se oprime ningún botón, Yoshi lanzará este tipo de fuego. Superdragón (1) SSB4 (Wii U).png|Yoshi transformado en Superdragón en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U. Superdragón (2) SSB4 (Wii U).png|Yoshi lanzando una bola de fuego en la versión de Wii U. Superdragón (3) SSB4 (Wii U).png|Explosión causada por una de las bolas de fuego. Descripción del trofeo En Super Smash Bros. Brawl Español right|90px :Súper Dragón :Con estas alas en la espalda, Yoshi puede surcar los cielos libremente. Cuando se encuentra en este estado puede escupir bolas de fuego enormes. Gana en movilidad y potencia, pero también adquiere una inercia que pondrá a prueba tu pericia para controlarlo. Al cabo de un rato, vuelve a ser el Yoshi de toda la vida. :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Inglés :Super Dragon :Yoshi with wings on his back that give him the power to fly freely across sky. In this state, he can spew giant fireballs. He is more mobile and powerful, but the inertia makes movement quirky, so it takes some skill to master flight. Yoshi returns to a normal state after a set period time has passed. :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' En Super Smash Bros. para Wii U Español Español americano right|90px :Superdragón :Con un par de alas en la espalda, Yoshi se convierte en una especie de dragón angelical. Mientras el Smash Final esté activado, será invencible y podrá volar libremente; además de escupir fuego, embestir a los enemigos o dispararles bolas de fuego que les harán mucho daño y los lanzarán muy lejos, sobre todo si impactan a corta distancia. Español europeo :Superdragón :Con un par de alas en la espalda, Yoshi se convierte en un dragón de lo más angelical. Mientras el Smash Final esté activado, será invencible y podrá volar libremente, además de escupir fuego, embestir a los enemigos o dispararles bolas de fuego que les harán mucho daño y los lanzarán muy lejos, sobre todo si impactan a corta distancia. '' Inglés Versión americana :'Super Dragon''' :Wings sprout from Yoshi's back and he transforms into a super-cool dragon! While transformed, Yoshi is invincible and will constantly breathe fire. He can also ram into foes and shoot fireballs at them. The fireballs are great for launching foes and most powerful when used at close range. Versión europea :Super Dragon :A pair of wings appear on Yoshi's back, turning him into an angelic dragon. While the Final Smash is active, he can fly freely through the air, and is invincible to boot. He constantly breathes fire, can ram into opponents, and can also shoot fireballs that deal a lot of damage and have great launching power, especially at close range. Origen [[Archivo:Habilidades_de_Yoshi_en_Super_Mario_World.png|thumb|312px|Las habilidades de Yoshi en Super Mario World.]] Este movimiento está basado en las varias habilidades que Yoshi podía adquirir en Super Mario World al tragar ciertos tipos de caparazones. Un caparazón rojo hacía que lanzara bolas de fuego, uno azul le daba alas para poder volar por un corto periodo de tiempo y uno amarillo permitía que Yoshi hiciera temblar el suelo con sus pisadas. Además, existía un caparazón multicolor, que le otorgaba todas estas habilidades simultáneamente. Curiosidades *La descripción del Súper Dragón en el Smash Bros. DOJO!! es una de las pocas que han sido editadas. Esta originalmente decía: Es difícil catalogar a Yoshi. Hay quien opina que es un dragón y quien lo considera un dinosaurio. Y luego están los que no saben lo que es... Pero dejando las clasificaciones aparte, ¡aquí puedes ver todo lo que Yoshi sabe hacer!Versión original mientras que la versión actual dice: Yoshi puede desplazarse por el aire lanzando llamaradas, un comportamiento que recuerda al legendario Yoshi tricolor.[http://www.smashbros.com/wii/es/characters/yoshi.html Página de Yoshi en el Smash Bros. DOJO!!] *La silla de montar de Yoshi no está en el trofeo del Súper Dragón, a pesar de que Yoshi aún la tiene durante el movimiento. *Mientras Yoshi esté con el efecto del Super Dragón será indestructible, por más que sobrepase la línea límite le será imposible autodestruirse. Algo similar pasa con los Smash Finales de Sonic y Pikachu. Nombre en otros idiomas Véase también Categoría:Universo Yoshi Categoría:Smash Final de transformación Categoría:Ataques de fuego